Saved by the red head
by Drk.Coffee
Summary: Iruka was walking home when suddenly he was attacked, to his luck a certain red head was just passing by, or was he? GaaraXIruka , Yaoi you been warn. BoyXBoy and OOC im currently working on it fixing spelling, BETA ME plz
1. Chapter 1

**Hello from Coffee(me), this is my first yaoi, hope you'll like it. This is a lose-end fanfic, I wrote it for pleasure. Don't like, don't read. Review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, character, nor do I make money by writing this.**

******Part One******

It wasn't unusual for Iruka Umino to stay late grading papers, in fact he was the only teacher that stayed at school well after midnight.

"Oh , when will this kids learn, they make so many mistakes." Iruka told himself. His eyes were starting to get blurry he had been grading papers for a long time now. He looked out the window and saw everything was dark.

"um, I guess I should get going" . He piled his papers neatly, turned off the lights and locked the main door. He really needed to get home and take a nice hot shower. Coming home was the loneliest part of the day. If it were up to him he would never go home. There was no one waiting for him, so he only went to home to sleep and take showers.

Iruka walk through the dark and empty streets, he was yawning. The sky was as black as it could be there was no moon today so the empty streets looked really intimidating. Iruka chuckles to himself nervously, he was feeling a little uncomfortable.

'maybe I should stop staying so late' he thought. Iruka was too districted thinking that he failed to sense the presence making its way toward him until it was too late.

"well, well, what do we have here" a deep voice called from behind him. Iruka spun around as soon as he heard the voice. But he was unable to dodge the attack. He was punched on the stomach. Whoever was attacking him was strong. Iruka was coughing, he was despretly trying to regain his breathing. He stomach hurt so much.

There was a low chuckle and Iruka saw the shadow of whoever had attacked him approach once more. Iruka tried to get up but the man was quick. He was beating down on Iruka. Iruka tried getting up but it was helpless he couldn't even dodge all the attacks from his offender. The man send one final blow and pinned the helpless chuunin to the ground.

"I don't see what the fuck she sees in you" the man scorned. He grabbed Iruka by the neck trying to strange him. Iruka managed to free his right arm and punched the man on the face. The man fell backward. Iruka gasped for air. He had to get away, as much as it embarrassed him, he was no match for this beast. Iruka had never been much of a fighter and over the years he had become rusty, it was safe to say he had become soft . But before he could flee the attacker was up on his feet, angrier than before.

"you son of a bitch, I rip you in half" the man threaten as he launched his body toward Iruka.

"AAAKK!" Iruka screamed as he braised himself for a beating or worst his death. He shut his eyes and used his arms a shield and just waited for the pain. The attack never came, there was no pain. Slowly Iruka opened one eye, he didn't see his attacker. But when he opened both eyes he saw his assaulter on the ground surrounded by sand, that was spreading all over his face and pinning him to the ground. At first Iruka didn't understand what was going on.

"what the.." Iruka whispered.

"what's going on?" he questioned but his question was answered when he saw Gaara lurking from the shadow. Naruto had introduce him to Gaara of the sand.

"G..Gaara " Iruka said astonished, Gaara was busy suffocating the man with his sand.

'Oh no, Gaara is going to kill him' Iruka was alarmed. Iruka hated who ever had attacked him but he couldn't allow Gaara to commit murder.

"Gaara stop it!" Iruka shouted in desperation . Garaa stared at Iruka like if he was crazy.

"he tried to kill you" Gaara said.

"I know, I know but please don't hurt him, he learned his lesson" Iruka said clearly agitated.

Gaara looked at Iruka and then at the man he was suffocating. He didn't remove his sand right away.

"alright" was all that Gaara said before removing the murderous sand from the man.

Iruka collapsed it was all too much. Gaara walked toward Iruka . Iruka was a little freak out by Gaara he was happy that he saved him but he was still afraid at the red head. There were rumors that he drank blood and that he killed for fun.

"are you okay" Gaara asked mechanically.

"um, yeah" Iruka said blushing, he felt a little guilt for fearing the teen .He should know better then to judge people based on rumors, plus Gaara saved him.

"can you get up?" Gaara asked.

Iruka blushed , since when was Gaara so nice? He wonder. Maybe everyone misunderstood Gaara maybe deep down Gaara was as sweet as candy.

Iruka took Gaara's hand and the chuunin was pulled up. Gaaras' hands were cold really cold.

"um thanks" was all Iruka managed to say.

"can you walk, or do you want me to carry you?" Iruka nearly choked on his saliva when he heard Gaara. He was blushing, was Gaara making fun of him. Before he could answered Iruka was lifted off his feet, bridal style.

"umm, Gaara you don't have to do this" Iruka shouted so loud over Gaara's ear.

Gaara grunted but didn't put Iruka down.

"where do you live?" Gaara demanded. Iruka pointed in the direction of some complexes and Gaara walked with Iruka on his arms.

'this is so embarrassing. He is carrying me home like some princess , me a grown man ohh I sure hope no one sees'. Once they reached Iruka' s apartment, Gaara put him down, he was about to leave before, Iruka stopped him.

"Don't go!" Iruka shouted , he surprised himself, he usually never shouted unless it was to Naruto. Gaara stopped and tuned around to face Iruka.

"do you want to come inside and have some coffee"

Gaara nodded and walked in.

"Gaara what were you doing by yourself so late at night?" Iruka questioned from the kitchen. Gaara was sitting on the sofa, he looked a little uncomfortable. His hand were griping his knees, he looked stiff.

"the same could be asked about you" Gaara said coldly.

"I asked first" Iruka said sounding childish.

Gaara chuckled a little.

"I was just passing by, I need to do some earns so I temporarily came to Konoha, now that you know, tell me what you were doing out so late"

"well I was late because I was grading some papers" Iruka admit.

"yeah you been doing that a lot lately" Gaara said without thinking.

Iruka looked up surprised.

"um how do you know I been staying late?" Iruka questioned.

'shit, I said it without thinking' Gaara said angrily to himself.

"well " Iruka demanded.

'might as well tell him, what's there to lose' Gaara convinced himself.

"I been watching you lately, you tend to get home at round 12 pm" Gaara said. Iruka blushed and was a little freaked out by the sudden revelation.

"why have you been watching me?"

Gaara took a deep breath before answering.

"I don't know, I really don't know" Gaara lied.

Over the next few day Gaara escorted Iruka from work. Iruka's attacker showed up again but when he saw Gaara he tried to run away, but Gaara caught him and threaten to kill him if he laid a hand on Iruka. Iruka was happy to have someone cared about him other than Naruto.

"Gaara it's raining outside I can't let you walk in the rain why don't you stay the night" Iruka pleaded.

"don't treat me like a little boy, I can take care of myself , Iruka" Gaara said, he was about to leave but Iruka grabbed his arm before he could walk out.

"please Gaara stay,..do it for me" Gaara's eyes grew wide, and a blush appeared on his face. This was the first time anyone had seen Gaara blush.

'OMG, did I just say "do it for me"" Iruka thought, he was freaking out, his face was burning, what is Gaara going to think of me now.

"fine" was all Gaara said. Gaara looked down at the arm that was being gripped by Iruka. Iruka had quit a grip ,it hurt. Iruka's hand was pretty, it had a nice color to it. Unable to restrain himself he mindlessly caressed Iruka's tan hand. Iruka blushed like, and he quickly let go of Gaara's arm.

"um ill get the sofa ready for you." Iruka said moving away from Gaara. Iruka came back into the living room with a blanket and a pillow. Gaara was sitting on the sofa, he took the pillow and blanket from Iruka. Iruka noticed Gaara looked a little pissed off, but he decided not to ask for fear of annoying Gaara.

"well I guess I'll be going to sleep now" Iruka said as he turned around. He was heading to his room but was pulled back before he could take another step. Iruka landed on Gaara' s lap.

"um ..,what's wron…" Iruka was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own. Iruka opened his mouth to gasp for air but all he managed to do was give Gaara the opportunity to slide his tongue inside Irukas mouth. Iruka did not put up much of a fight and allowed Gaara to dominate him. Gaara 's hands began touch Iruka's butt, one hand slipped inside Irukas underwear . Iruka was stupefied by what was going on.

"Gaara…ummm Gaara" Iruka moaned as Gaara caressed Irukas butt, it felt good to be touched Iruka was losing himself in pleasure, nobody had touched him before. Iruka pushed Gaara a little so he would allowed him to speak.

"Gaara what's going on?" Iruka asked stupidly.

… **TO BE CONTINUED (aaahhh)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello from coffee , please review and tell me if you like it or not, **

**anyways this chapter is small because I m a little tired today,**

**ill try to have some more soon, so review to give me strength to write **

**Disclaimer : I do now own Naruto, or it's characters, nor do I make money by writing this. **

*****Part two*****

"Gaara what's going on?" Iruka asked stupidly.

"I' m kissing you" Gaara murmured nervously, his face was blushing, at least Gaara was showing signs of emotions.

"yes, I can see that, but why?" Iruka demanded. Gaara couldn't take it. His secret was driving him man. He had to tell the man how he felt about him.

"Iruka, I love you" Gaara uttered, his voice sounded awkward. Iruka didn't know to react , he just stared at the red. Was Gaara trying to make fun of him? No, it couldn't be he wasn't the type to make fun of people.

"you..love me" Iruka asked confused.

"yes" Gaara responded.

"you must be confused Gaara, this is a teenage crush, haha it happens to everyone" Iruka laughed nervously. He he wanted to get out of the situation. He barely knew Gaara, so it was for sure it was a crush. The chuunin remembered he was still sitting on the teens laps .When he tried to get up he realized Gaara wasn't willing to let him go. The teen held him captive by the arm. Gaara looked enraged and Iruka didn't know why. Iruka pulled his arm free forcefully and stumble backwards. Gaara got up and glared at the chuunin, who was now frightened. Gaara was slightly shorter than the tanned male but he looked enormous to Iruka. Gaara was intimidating. The chuunin didn't know if he was going to be attacked or not.

"No, it's not a crust ,I love you!, and I been in love with you since I first meet you, I loved you" Gaara shouted in frustration. All the horrible rumors he had heard about Gaara were coming back to haunt him. Iruka was afraid now even though the teen was telling him he loved him, his body movement told him otherwise. Gaara was not a fool and he could see the fear he was inflicting on the older male.

"im sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I love you so much Iruka , I would never hurt you" Gaara fell to the ground next to Iruka, slowly with one hand He caressed Iruka's left cheek. Iruka didn't want to move he was afraid even though Gaara was being gentle.

"I love you" Gaara repeated his voice was trembling. Iruka could see tears . Gaara was heartbroken, he really did love Iruka, but Iruka only saw him as a monster, not to mention he was a guy, a guy that liked to drink peoples blood. Iruka couldn't help but to feel guilty, this was not a monster, this was a lonely boy.

"do I gross you out Iruka?" Gaara asked ,his face was set on the ground. He didn't dare to look up.

"No.." was all that Iruka could say before lunching himself on top of Gaara. Iruka had no idea what he was doing, he was acting base on impulse, but it didn't matter he didn't care. Iruka was sorry for Gaara he just wanted to hold him, Gaara reminded him of Naruto and himself. A lonely boy looking for someone to love him. Gaara was happy that Iruka was hugging him, maybe he had a chance. Maybe he could do more. with his sand Gaara tore Irukas t-shirt and pants off.

"AARK…wait wait Gaara..we cant do this." Iruka said franticly, one minute he was hugging Gaara and the next he was naked, he reaching for blanket on the sofa to cover himself up.

"why not?" Gaara questioned.

"well, were two guys ,and im too old for you, you could be my younger brother…we cant do this!"

Gaara narrowed his brows.

"I already know we're both males, and that you're older, so what's the matter?"

"look Gaara this is immoral ok, it just is.!"

"says who?" Gaara demanded.

"well..umm. society , people wouldn't accept it."

"Iruka who care about what society and what people think, huumm ,are you afraid?" Gaara asked.

"listen Iruka, ill take responsibility , i give you my word, so don't be afraid."

'what, I would have never imagined Gaara would say something like this.' Iruka thought inwardly.

"Kankuro told me how to do it , so don't worry I wont hurt you" Gaara said.

"wait what…"it won't hurt"..you mean im playing the GIRL ROLE, you mean you want to do it with me ?" Iruka shouted so loud Gaara had to cover his ears.

Gaara looked a little surprised,

"yeah, why wouldn't i?"

"Gaara , just because I wasn't able to beat that guy the other day but that doesn't make me a girl… and I'm a Guy , Male" Iruka shouted at Gaara who looked a little perplexed.

"Iruka , I know you're a guy and it's not because you're weak for your age that I want to do it to you, to be honest I can't imagine you doing it to me, don't worry ill make you feel good."

Iruka was blushing , he felt faint, this was too much for him.

"but you're shorter than me Gaara, not to mention way to young." Iruka whispered. Gaara was now irritated this was enough. He pushed his body on top of Iruka and began to kiss sloppily . Iruka tried to push him off but Gaara's sand had him pinned down exposing the bronzed body.

"Let me go!" Iruka started screaming. This was not good, he didn't want this, it was too much. Gaara tried to ignore Iruka' s pleads.

"please Gaara let me go!" Irika pleaded and began to cry it was hopeless, he couldn't break free. Gaara realized Iruka was crying, he never meant to hurt iruka or make him cry. Gaara stopped, the sand disappeared. Gaara looked depressed.

**To Be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello from Coffee, hope you're all enjoying the story, **

**Review let me know what you think ;] **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters, nor do I make money by writing this. **

"Gaara, I m tired I need to go to sleep I have class tomorrow" Iruka wiped away his tear and just left for his room, he didn't make eye contact with Gaara. Gaara was devastated, he wanted to scream and destroy, better yet kill someone.

'I screwed up, SHIT, SHIT! I could have raped him if i hadn't seen him crying, ugg Shit!' Gaara looked at Irukas door , it was closed and probably locked. Gaara got up on his feet and thought about leaving but his feet were glued to the ground.

'I need to get back on my senses ' Gaara made his way to the bathroom to splash so cold water on his face. Irukas bathroom was very clean , scary clean, well it was not a big surprised the teacher was a very neat person and everyone knew it. Gaara was splashing some cold water on his face to calm himself, he reached for a brown towel to dry his face when he noticed a basket with folded clothes. It was probably dirty clothes but upon closer inspection Gaara notice is was clean clothes it smelled good.

'what a weird place to clean clothes' .

Gaara stood staring at the small basket for a moment, until he made up his mind to riffle through the clothes. There were several pairs of socks, t-shirt, pant and…Underwear. His eyes had been interested on the clean clothes ,but the underwear had caught Gaara' s attention more than the other clothes.

'Iruka must have worn this'

. Gaara looked around the bathroom, he knew he was the only one in there but still he wanted to make sure there was absolutely nobody in the bathroom that could see what he was about to do. Gaara grabbed a plain black boxer brief and folded it neatly and then put it in his gray best, and like if nothing happened ,he existed the bathroom turning off the light. He felt like a pervert but this was the only way he would have Iruka with him all the time.

Iruka on the other hand was on his bed panting, he felt flustered and confused. Oh he was so confused, he had liked women his entire life and now this young boy was causing him mixed feelings. Gaara, why Gaara of all people, Iruka wonder. Gaara was his ex-student not to mention he was way to young and what bother him the most was that he was another Male. Iruka wasn't ready to change his sexuality, and he wasn't ready to be penetrated by a guy. To be penetrated like a women and give up his virginity to a man that was known for drinking blood. Yet Iruka couldn't help but to get aroused everything he imagine Gaara touch him very intimately . Touching his body with those pale and slender hands of his. Taking him , oh so slowly and lovingly.

'Akkk what the fuck am I thinking, this is not me , this is the worst day of my life' Iruka thought, he looked over at his door. He had locked it in case Gaara wanted to come in, it was stupid really, Gaara could easily break to the room with his sand if he wanted to. Iruka couldn't sleep , especially since he knew Gaara was on the other side of that door. Iruka tried to go to sleep , but he couldn't his head was filled with thoughts of Gaara, but eventually his body and mind gave into sleep.

Gaara was asleep on the sofa, it had been hard for him to fall asleep, but this wasn't something new, Gaara always had trouble sleeping. It was about 3 am in the morning when Gaara was suddenly awoken by a noise. He got up to detect where the noise was coming from. It was coming from Irukas bedroom, Gaara became worried, was somebody attacking Iruka. He would not allowed that, he got his sand to unlock the door . He was going to take whoever was attacking Iruka by surprised, he slowly slipped into the room, it was dark so he was well hidden by the darkness. Once in the room Gaara didn't detected an intruding presence. Iruka was sleeping on his bed. It was just him and Iruka and no one else.

'I could have sworn I heard something'

Gaara was about to leave the room, when he heard the noise again, he turned around and it was Iruka.

"aaaawww, harder..do it harder" Iruka was moaning in his sleep. Gaara's eyes widen , was Iruka having a wet dream, Gaara felt like he should leave but he wanted to hear more so he stayed standing like a statue.

"aaaww, yes, yess, do it harder…harder Gaara" Iruka moaned once more. Gaara' s mouth dropped open, he felt like he was going to have a hard attack. Irukas voice was so sexy , so arousing.

'wait did he just say my name? he's thinking about ME!'

Gaara was getting so aroused, Iruka was laying on his bed on a very erotic position, his legs spread almost inviting him to come and take his position to claim Iruka as his own. Gaara wanted to take Iruka but he knew he had too much to lose if Iruka were to wake up. Iruka would probably hate him for taking advantage of him while he slept. It pained him ,but Gaara

left the bedroom before it was too late.

Gaara just collapsed on the couch , took out the nice folded underwear from his gray vest and brought it to his face, he wanted to take Iruka' s scent in. He was turned on now he wouldn't be able to sleep. He put the underwear back in gray his vest and just stared at the ceiling. He left the apartment early in the morning before the sun rose. He needed time to think of what to do next.

Iruka woke up, when a ray of sun pierced through his window. He rolled around his bed a little, he wanted to sleep so more, but duty woke him. He had class today he needed to get to work but he was so tired.

**To be continued …. (Review or ill never know what you think)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings from the Coffee. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**If you like the story plz review =] you don't have to be a member of fanfic to review so let me know what you think..till next time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters, nor do I make money by writing this.**

******Part four**** **

Iruka was on cranky mood he hadn't gotten too much sleep, he had bags under his eyes. He felt dizzy and hot, he was sweating a lot.

'this is not good, I feel dizzy , and this kids are driving me nuts' Iruka thought. His vision was failing him. Everything looked blurry. He was coming up with a fever.

"Iruka sensai , you don't look so good" a little girl said handing her paper to Iruka. As much as it pained him to admit it , his student was right, he was coming up with a fever.

'I need to find a substitute, I think I'm going to pass out if I keep this up' Iruka thought inwardly. He decided to stay a little longer and just let class out early. He walked home very slowly, his face was burning. If people were to look at him, they would assume he was drunk because he was having difficulty keeping his balance. Iruka had a lot of trouble opening his door since everything looked shaky.

Meanwhile Gaara was hitting the shower at his three bedroom apartment, he had to share an apartment with Kankuro and Tamari. Unknown to Gaara, Kankura had slipped into Gaara's room looking for a kunai , he knew that although most people didn't know, Gaara carried some sort of weapon hidden in his purplish-grayish vest . Kankuro needed something sharp to fix one of his puppets. He found Gaara' s vest laying on the bed along his long sleeved reddish coat and his dark trousers. Kankuro grabbed the best and found a kunai , but he also found something he wasn't expecting. A lovely dark boxer brief ,undergarment .

'pfffff heeehe.." Kankuro put his hand over his mouth trying to suppress the his laughter. Tear were rolling down his face. He wanted to laugh out loud. But instead run out of the room to find Tamari.

"Tamari, Tamari! Wahaha.. Tamari!" he screamed.

"what is it Kankuro ?" Tamari asked with stern face as she looked at her idiotic brother's face.

"wahhahaha you wont believe it" Kankuro said with tear rolling down his face.

"believe what?" Tamari asked with interest.

"wahahahaha Gaara still pees his trousers wahahahahaha, he carries an extra underwear with him wahahahahahaa" Kankuro shouted , he was no longer trying to suppress his laughter, he was laughing loudly. Tamaries eyes grew, and then tears started to roll down her face, the fearful Gaara still pee his pants .

"ahahahahahaha" Tamari joined her brother, they were laughing so hard they thought their stomachs were going to explode.

Gaara was out of the shower and couldn't help notice that his stupid siblings were laughing so loud. He went over to Tamari's room to see what was going on. When he reached the door both Kankuro and Tamari pointed at him and began to laugh louder, they're eyes were red from crying of joy.

"wahhahahahaha you still pee you underwear" Kankuro laughed and held up the black underwear.

Gaara's faced stiffened.

"where did you get that Kankuro?" Gaara asked, his hands were now fits.

"from your vest, wahahahahaha, I can't believe you still pee your pants like when you were little" Kankuro laughed.

Gaara was burning with rage.

'Get your nasty hands of off Iruka, I don't want you to touch something that his, I don't want your nasty germs on my Iruka' s underwear' Gaara thought, he was seriously going to kill Kankuro.

"Get your NASTY HANDS OF OFF HIM, KANKURO!" Gaara shouted his sand was strangling his brother. Kankuro was starting to turn purple from lack of oxygen , Tamari was afraid but she couldn't help to keep on laughing. Kankuro let go of the underwear and Gaara run to it's rescue he didn't want Iruka 's underwear to touch the fitly ground. Gaara walked out of Tamari' s room with underwear in hand . Tamari and Kankuro looked at each other, then Tamaries said.

"Now the underwear is a "HIM" pff ahahhahahaa" and both of them broke into laughter.

Gaara wanted to see Iruka so he dressed himself and made his way to Iruka 's , he did his best to ignore Tamari' s and Kankuro' s laughter as he walked out.

Iruka had taken a shower and gone to sleep naked. Clothes were a bother and he didn't want to deal with putting them on. The best way to get rid of his fever was with a good night sleep.

Once Gaara reached Iruka' s apartment , he knocked a few times but got no answer, Normally Gaara would have left but he really wanted to see Iruka so went outside , he was going to get in through the window.

Iruka was dreaming of Gaara. You can say he was hallucinating, because he would wake up but he wasn't 100% aware of his surroundings. He wanted Gaara, and in his dreams he could actually let go of himself and enjoy himself without having to worry about Gaara, being younger and shorter than him and about what would people say, and Gaara being dangerous.

Gaara popped one window open, it was Irukas bedroom window. He jumped in and saw Iruka wide away, or well he thought Iruka was awake. In fact Iruka was kind of hallucinating.

"Iruka?...im sorry I broke into your home" Gaara said trying to make an excused. Iruka was sitting down on his bed , his back to the wall, half of his body was naked and the other half, from his waist down was covered by his blanket. Gaara blushed a little, it was difficult to see because it was dark in Irukas room.

"Gaara…" Iruka said seductively. Gaara gulped his saliva, was Iruka trying to seduce him , no it couldn't be , he must have been imagine it. Gaara was just standing there not knowing what to do. He saw Iruka move to the side of his bed, he slowly took of his blanket and BAANNG. He was naked, Gaara' s nose started to bleed, he mouth was wide open his eyes were wide.

"I…I..Iru..ka?" Gaara stuttered, he saw Iruka slowly wobble his way to him…

**To be continued……(Tell me what you think, till next time =0] Review)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:**** This chapter contains sexual context that is not suitable for minors, this contains some lemon-ish yaoi, meaning Boy x Boy..so don't read if you're don't like or are not ready for this stuff….**

**other then that enjoy and Review ,**

**let me know what you think. XD**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or its characters ,nor do I make money by writing this. **

*******Part 5 ***** **

"I…I..Iru..ka?" Gaara stuttered, he saw Iruka slowly wobble his way to him.

Iruka was stading right before him, there was enough light for Gaara to see that Iruka a wide smile on his face and his cheeks were flushed. Iruka put one arm around him Gaara's neck, it send a shiver down his spine.

"Iruka what are you doing?" Gaara asked nervously, Gaara was shaking with excitement, he didn't really know why Iruka was acting this way.

"Heheh silly boy..what you think I' m doing?" Iruka said in a husky tone, his breath was hot and so was his body, it was really hot. Iruka rested his head on Gaara' s shoulder and then he licked his neck a little. Gaara was tensed , he brought one hand to Iruka' s waist. Iruka seemed to have a hard time standing.

"Iruka do you have a fever?" Gaara asked concerned. Iruka was sucking on Gaaras neck. Gaara was blushing, he was about to ask the same question again, until Iruka stopped sucking his neck and turned his head to face Gaara.

"yeah, I got a fever for you" Iruka said seductively, he licked his lip slowly , very slowly so Gaara could see, then he brought his face closer and closer, until he found himself licking Gaara' s lips. Gaara opened his mouth a little so let Iruka' s tongue go in. Iruka slid his tongue in Gaaras sweet mouth. Gaara couldn't take it and began to deep kiss. By now Iruka had one leg wrapped around the red head's slender waist. Gaara had both hands around Iruka to keep him from falling.

The room was going round and round around Iruka, The room see to be moving, it was becoming harder and harder for him to keep standing. The only shelter he had from this ever moving world was this young man with red hair, Gaara. Without thinking Iruka wrapped both legs around Gaaras waist. Gaara braced himself for Irukas weight, he was heavy but that was understandable since the teacher was taller than him. But the fact that he had a Naked Iruka wrapping his leg around his waist trilled him, the weight didn't matter, he was strong enough to hold him.

Iruka was glued to Gaara, kissing him passionately. His arms were wrapped tightly around Gaara' s neck, His legs were pulling Gaara closer.

Gaara was so happy that the man he loved was pulling him so close to himself. Gaara had never known what it felt like to be wanted by someone. He had a dark past where everyone seemed to betray him, everyone lied, everyone wanted to kill him. Gaara moved face to kiss Iruka.

"mine" Gaara said.

"yes yours." Iruka answered.

"make love to me, Ga-chan" Iruka pleaded in a childish way. Gaara couldn't help but blushed, his heart was racing, dying at the moment would have been fine. He was so happy. He made his way toward the bed with Iruka on his arms. Slowly he put Iruka on the bed.

"take off you're clothes Gaara." Iruka commanded. Gaara was shocked at Iruka authoritative tone, but did as he was told. He took of his vest, then his red coat fallowed by his trousers. Gaara' s body was slightly paler then his face, but that was alright with Iruka. He had a nicely toned body, it wasn't to muscular , it was just nice. Iruka felt like he could drown in those turquoise eyes, they were so deep. Gaara was so handsome.

Gaara got in the bed with Iruka, the confidence he had before seemed to have banished. He was laying on Irukas side, looking at his face. Iruka rolled to side , so his would be face to face with Gaara, he put one leg on Gaara' s waist and with one hand stroked Gaara' s red hair.

"Gaara you're so handsome" Iruka whispered into Gaara 's ear. For some reason Iruka liked Gaara' s neck because he was sucking on it once again. Gaara was very still, his nude body was touching Irukas naked body. Iruka grabbed one of Gaara hands and brought it over his waist.

They began to kiss once more, Iruka couldn't get enough of Gaara. Gaara pushed Irukaa little, so Iruka would be laying on his back to the bed. Gaara brought his mouth to Irukas nipples and began to suck on Irukas right nipple like a baby and tease the other with his free hand. Iruka's body was so sweet , it was like a dream. Iruka was moaning he felt like he was going to die , he was getting hotter then he already was.

Iruka wanted more ,he wanted to feel more. Iruka snatched Gaara' s right hand and shoved three fingers in his mouth. Gaara watched as Iruka was coating his finger with saliva he knew what Iruka wanted. His heart began to pound. It was such a magical feeling. Once the three fingers were well coated Iruka took them of off his mouth. He looked at Gaara with lustful eyes.

"Gaara…" he said, there was no need for extra words, Gaara understood exactly what he wanted. Gaara sat up and Iruka spread his legs to Give Gaara enough room to work his magic. Gaara gulped, he really wanted this , but somehow he felt like it was too good to be true. Gaara took one finger and brought it to Iruka 's entrance. Iruka flinched it hurt, it was his first time, Gaara was about to take his finger out when Iruka stopped him .

"No, Gaara I want more" Iruka panted. Gaara licked his upper lip, and proceeded to shoving his middle finger into Iruka. Iruka grabbed onto the bed sheet, it was all so confusing it hurt but it was so good at the same time.

"Gaara put another " Iruka pleaded, Gaara did as he was told and slowing inserted another finger, slowly he moved his hand back and forth. He looked at Irukas reaction to confirm he wasn't hurting him.

"Ahhh Gaara put another one!" Iruka screamed in frustration , Gaara shoved his third finger into Iruka, his erection was throbbing. He wished that instead of shoving his fingers he could shoved himself into Iruka. Inside Iruka was hot, he loved the sensation of his fingers touching Iruka flesh.

"Iruka " he whispered his face was flustered. Iruka was getting annoyed at how slow Gaara was smoving his hand . he wanted him to move his hands faster ,he had gotten over the pain now all he felt was pleasure. He grabbed the boy ' s wrist and shoved Gaara's fingers deep inside him, .Gaaras slender finger were now touching his prostate . Iruka was now in control of Gaara' s hand, he was screwing himself with Gaara 's hand. Gaara was hot , he pale skin was now red. Iruka looked so sexy screwing himself with his hand. Iruka was arch with pleasure.

"Gaara, aaaaa, I think im going to cum!" Iruka shouted. White semen landed in Iruka's stomach. Iruka was panting , Gaara was playing with the liquid that had come out of Iruka. He didn't really know much about it, Kankuro had told him about it but he'd never seen it. He had some on his hand, he wanted to taste it so he brought it to his mouth, it was bitter.

"hum so that's how you taste Iruka." Gaara whispered. Gaara moved his body on top of Iruka. He could hear his heart pounding loudly. Gaara looked at Iruka and was sad when he discovered, Iruka was sleeping. But it was okay, there would be a day when they could finish what they started.

**To Be Continued….(o__o sorry for the teasing readers but Iruka needs more before he gives himself in…review please) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello from Coffee. Enjoy this chapter and review , let me know what you think =]**

**I haven't updated because I been busy with classes =[ now I can update every2 to 3 days so keep an eye for updates. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or its characters and I do not make money by writing this.**

*******Part 6**********

The sun rose, birds were chirping and Iruka felt like a million dollars. Iruka didn't fell like waking up since it was a Saturday morning. He felt refreshed and satisfied, he was cozy ,he loved the arm wrapped around his waist and the warm breath at back of his neck. Hold on, what arm, what breath. In horror Iruka slowly turned his head , the first thing he saw were red strands of hair, then two nicely closed eyes.

"G..GAARA!" Iruka shouted he jumped off the bed, at the same time he realized he was naked, then he looked at the boy sleeping at his bed he was naked as well.

"GAARA WAKE UP!" Iruka shouted in anger. Gaara snapped his eyes open ready to attack who even had woken him up. But he only saw Iruka standing in from of him. Gaara smiled he was happy to see Iruka naked first thing in the morning. Iruka was beautiful.

"what are you doing at my bed, what are you doing naked?" Iruka questioned the boy.

"what do you mean, don't you remembered, you got me to help you masturbate ?" Gaara questioned. Iruka blushed and felt Goosebumps, wait what was Gaara talking about, then a flash oh memories hit him in the head.

'wait, his dream where he and Gaara were… so that actually happened ,so it wasn't a dream' Iruka became red. This was horrible, what had he done, yesterday he was so out of character. He wished he was dead.

"Gaara there must be some sort of misunderstanding you see I was…" before he could finish he had an angry Gaara standing before him.

"it was no mistake you told me , you were mine!" Gaara said holding on to Irukas left wrist.

"you don't understand I was.." but before he could finish his sentence he was cut off again.

"no its you who doesn't understand, every time you let me touch you the next thing you do is reject me, Im tired of you playing with my feelings. "

"b..but.." Iruka stuttered

" im not playing this stupid game of yours, yesterday you told me you were mine and you can't take it back now, stop this bullshit Iruka!"

Iruka didn't know what to say, he was confuse and a little afraid. Gaara looked murderous.

"Iruka are you mine or are you not?" Gaara demanded to know, he was done being toyed with. Iruka looked into Gaara's greenish eyes. They were so intense. He was trembling because he didn't know what to answer, he no longer knew what he felt for Gaara, he wanted him but at the same time he wanted to push him away.

"no, I don't belong to you or anybody." Iruka said closing his eyes. Gaara tighten his grip. Iruka was sure Gaara would hurt him or scream at him, but there was nothing, just silence.

Gaara felt like crying but he didn't want to do it in front of Iruka, his heart was being torn apart piece by piece . He let go of Iruka and made his way to the window , he was defeated by the teacher, he took one last look at Iruka who had his back to him. Gaara left without saying a word. Iruka felt like shit, he was crying and he didn't even know why.

"what have I done, I'm so confused" and indeed he was. Iruka felt a lot of insecurity, Gaara was young he was getting older, they were both male, but worst the more time they spent together the more Iruka was drawn to Gaara but he was afraid that he would be dump as soon as Gaara tired of him. Iruka couldn't handle the pain of getting dump but he was oblivious to the fact he was in pain already.

The following week Iruka went to school and came back , he repeated the same routine as always. It was boring he wish Gaara would come and visit him or that they could at least be friends, but Gaara didn't come . Iruka had seen Gaara a few times in town but he would disappear into the crowds and when Gaara did see him he would give him a death glare. It was impossible to get close to Gaara now he hated him, and Iruka couldn't blame him, he was playing with the boys feelings.

"Today ill stay late, I need to do something to ease my mind" Iruka told one of his fellow chuunin.

"wow you have a weird way to ease your mind, why don't you come have some drinks with me?" another chuunin ask.

"thanks you guys but I'll pass, I really need to grades this papers" .It was a lie he just wanted to escape his feelings of sadness. The day turned into night and Iruka couldn't finish grading the papers, he was often distracted thinking about Gaara, wondering what he was doing, by the time he looked at the clock it was 1 am in the morning. Iruka knew he should get going but he didn't want to go home because if he did he would remember Gaara. Slowly he gather his stuff and left the school. He walk slowly through the dark streets everything reminded him or Gaara. He was lonely, very lonely and he didn't want to go home. Iruka made his way to the cemetery where his parent were buried, he cried his hearth out. He was in his 20s but he cried like a child.

The next day was just as grim as the others for Iruka. Everything looked dull to him, life was a pain. He was coming back from school, he hadn't been himself ever since Gaara left, he hadn't been eating properly and he had gotten a lot paler. His head hurt and his vision was failing him once more. On his way home through the busy streets, Iruka spotted Gaara , he looked like he was waiting for someone. Hi was standing next to a tree with his arms cross, he looked intimidating like always. Iruka couldn't help it, his feet had minds of their own and they just made their way toward Gaara. Gaara didn't look too happy when he saw him, in fact he was glaring at Iruka.

"Gaara.." Iruka mumbled. Gaara gave him a scornful look .

"what do you want?" Gaara questioned the teacher.

"I just wanted to say hi" Iruka was trying his best to keep his voice from shaking.

"listen you I don't want to see you again, keep away from me or ill kill you" Gaara warned, he really did look like he meant it. Iruka felt betrayed what had happened to those beautiful word Gaara had told him before. Iruka tried to take a step closer to Gaara but his sand stroked him back violently, Irukas body slammed against a tree, he heard a loud cracking noise, it was his back . Gaara had his blood thirsty smile. He looked like he was enjoying Iruka's pain.

Gaara looked bloodthirsty; he was looking at Iruka with such a morbid face, not the face of someone who is in love. Iruka wanted to break down and cry. It was over ,Gaara was back to being his old self again, he's little crush was over. Sadly the only one hurt was Iruka, both mentally and physically. He felt like his heart was going to stop.

"I told you I would kill you if you got to close to me, leave me alone or you wont have a next time." Gaara started to make his way into the crowd of people, he banished in crowds and Iruka couldn't see him anymore. Iruka got up with the little energy his body had, he manage to get home and open his apartment door, Iruka tried to walk to his room but he collapsed halfway in the living room, he tried getting up but his body wasn't responding to his commands, his heart was in great pain it felt like it was going to stop, and his eyes started to make everything go black. The last sound he heard was a loud beeping sound . .'am I dying ?' After that everything went dark.

Back in the streets Gaara was walking , He was angry he hated Iruka because Iruka was a traitor just like everyone else. He could have killed him at that moment. Gaara was dome playing games, he was tired of getting hurt. Just remembering Iruka made his blood boil, he should have killed him when he had the chance and he probably would have been feeling a lot better, in fact why not go and kill him now.

A very angry Gaara made his way through the crowds of people, he was heading toward Iruka' s apartment. Gaara was determine to make the teacher pay for having made him feel like trash. The sand was flying around his body like swarms of angry bees.

**To be continues…(oh the horror…Review) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello from coffee, this is the last chapter for this story. Tears yay I'm done. Review please.**

**Warning: this chapter has sexual context, lemon, yaoi, boy on boy , if you don't like then don't read. **

**Note: Ill have a new fanfic titled "That's him!" starting GaaraxIruka super soon, how do I know ?because I have it written. Ill be exploring Gaara's dark side and how he meet Iruka . It will be graphic( meaning violence, vulgarity and sex) so it will be rated M. Anyways stay tune or you'll miss it hahaha just letting you know if you're interested. Oh and I'm looking for a beta reader.**

**And finally thank you so much for reading . **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, characters or make money by writing this.**

*****Part 7*****

Gaara was moving franticly through the crowded streets. He pushed anybody that bumped into him. He craved for blood, but not anybody's blood. The only blood that would satisfy his thirst for vengeance was that of Iruka's. He licked his lips morbidly. He was eager. He couldn't wait to snap the teacher's pretty little neck, to break his every bones, to disfigure his body so it would be unrecognizable, and not even Naruto would be able to tell it was his beloved sensei.

Gaara's blood was boiling with excitement. Yes, today was the day Umino Iruka would die.

He stormed to Iruka' s apartment building. His sand cracked the front door into a million pieces. He didn't walk up the stairs, his sand lifted him to his desired floor. He smiled as he reached the second floor. He knew it was the floor in which Iruka lived. It wouldn't be long now till he heard the snapping sound of the teachers throat. Those thought brought joy to the red head, they were his only consolation after being rejected. Iruka would die a hideous death and Gaara would be happy.

The sand smashed against the wooden door that broke like a fragile twig. Gaara set a foot inside the dark apartment. He eyeballed the premises looking for a sign of it's owner. There was nothing, no movement, no noise. Gaara inspected his surroundings closely. He was sure the teacher was home, he had seen him walk home.

"Iruka! Come out, you can't hide from me!"

Gaara was about to take another step, but stopped as he came to face with a body. Iruka was laying to the floor face down

Gaara glared at the tanned man that was laying to the floor

"get up chunin !" he commanded. Iruka didn't seem to care for he made no effort to movement. This irritated Gaara even more then he already was.

"Get up or I'll kill you"

Iruka didn't move, he looked unaffected by Gaaras threats. The sand crawled it's way to iruka's body covering it completely, except for his face. Gaara hoped to receive some distressed signals from Iruka, once he found himself covered by the murderous sand.

Iruka didn't move a muscle. Gaara's tamper was rising, he clench his hand aggressively and stanched Iruka from the sand grabbing him by the throat . First the man played with his feeling then he rejected him and now he was making fun of him ,it was too much.

"you think you can my fun of me, by pretending to sleep!" Gaara hissed.

Gaara felt a rush of fear as he looked at the older male. His face was pale, and arid. His lips and cheeks had a slight tint of blue, his hair was dull and he didn't seem to be breathing. The ever radiant teacher looked lifeless.

"Iruka?"

Gaara removed his hand from the teachers throat and, laid the lifeless body on the floor. The red head knelt next to the unanimated body . Gaara remember the first aid techniques Tamari had taught him. He checked Iruka's pulse, there was a slight tingle, but it felt like it could stop any minute. For the first time in a long time Gaara felt fear. Without thinking twice he lifted the chunin off of the floor and into his arms. This was the second time he carried the teacher like a bride; however, this time it was not pleasant.

Gaara had no time to deal with the door , Iruka was dying. The sand shatter the window into tiny pieces. Gaara was careful not to get Iruka cut and jumped out into the street. He landed on the ground pretty hard, but got over the pain right away and made his way to the hospital.

"Fuck!" Gaara shouted as he remembered the original motive he went to see Iruka. He glanced down the damsel in distressed his carried in his arms. There was no way in hell he could have ever hurt him. He could never have gotten beyond scaring him. Attacking Iruka was only meant to scare him. Sure he thought about killing him but deep down he knew he didn't have the guts to hurt Iruka. Now he wished that Iruka was moking him and that he would open his beautiful eyes.

"hang on Iruka, don't die on me" Gaara couldn't help it anymore tears were swelling up in the corners of his eyes. He had never been this afraid, but the chunin turned his life upside-down. The man he held in his arms was able to control him, to bring out the best and worst of him.

Gaara rushed into the hospital, and snatched a nurse by the collar.

"Help him, Now!" he shouted in his deadly voice. The nurse trembled in fear, and run to get a doctor.

Gaara waited patiently , he thought he would go insane if he waited longer. His heart was pounding fast, a few minute later the doctor came to him.

"Are you family of Iruka?" the doctor asked

"Yes, how is he?" Gaara lied, all he wanted was to know Iruka was fine.

"He's fine, he collapsed from fatigue. All he needs now is rest and healthy food but other then that he will be back to normal no time." The dortor smile to reassure Gaara everything was going to be fine.

"thank you , thank you for everything, do you think I can see him?"

"Yes, you can" The doctor smile once again and left.

Gaara stood in front of the door shaking . He enter the room in which his beloved laid defenseless. Gaara slowly walked and took the bronze hands in to his ivory hands.

"Iruka.." he whispered , he didn't expect to get an answer from the sleeping angel but he did. Iruka slowly opened his eyes. Gaara tried to pull back but he couldn't , the older male wouldn't let him go.

"G…Gaara?" he whispered meekly. Gaara felt tears dropping from his eyes, he couldn't help it, it was too much. He drop to the floor. He was kneeling on the ground tear were pouring from his eyes. Ever since he meet Iruka he had cried more then he had cried as a child.

" Forgive me, I love you, I'm sorry , I love you, I'm an idiot. "

Iruka pushed himself up so he would be stting on the bed.

"Gaara stand up" The teen did as he was told, and rose to meet Iruka.

"Gaara I love you"

For a second Gaara thought he was dreaming.

"Do you mean it, that you love me? " he whispered.

"Yes I love you" Iruka opened his arm, welcoming the weeping teen.

Iruka wrapped his arms around the teen. Gaara didn't resist, his body was trembling.

"Im sorry, im sorry , this is all my fault, you must hate me now" Gaara said in between sobs. Iruka tighten his embrace.

"No, don't be sorry and it wasn't your fault, Gaara this is all my doing, im the one to blame, not you" Gaara didn't say anything, but Iruka's words didn't make him feel any better.

"I know you're a kind man but you don't have to lie to comfort me, im a monster Iruka" Gaara whispered. The red head broke the embrace before Iruka could do something about it. Gaara got up and headed to the door. The teacher felt a sharp pain in his heart as he watched Gaara leave , if he let him walk out then he would probably never see him again. Iruka stumbled out the bed and grabbed Gaara by the waist.

"No you're wrong, im the monster here, I rejected you because I'm a coward! I was scared, I wanted you but I was scared to admit it" Iruka cried out. Gaara didn't move. Iruka needed time to recomposed himself. Gaara held Iruka by the waist to help keep him balanced.

"Gaara, I love you and im sure of it, I love you so much it hurts."

"you're confused again, Iruka you don't know what you're saying" Gaara whispered. There were traces of resignation in the teens voice.

"No, I mean it, I love you" Iruka repeated. Gaara was about to say something but Iruka shut him up with a kiss. The kiss was tender and it didn't last very long.

"Gaara I want you, I want you so badly" Iruak whispered in the boy's ear. Gaara didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure if he should listen. But he wanted Iruka with all his might. Gaara tighten his grip on Iruka's waist and Iruka engaged them in a passionate kiss. Iruka explored Gaara's mouth with his tongue. The teacher took a few steps back pulling the red head along with him. They stop until they were both on the edge of the bed. Iruka let his body drop on bed and pulled Gaara along with him.

Both males were so stuck in their world they didn't care they were in the hospital. In the blink of an eye both male were naked, their clothes were on the floor. They were touching each other exploring their naked bodies.

"you're beautiful" Iruka said. Gaara was beautiful indeed his body lacked scars even though teen lived a violent life. Iruka felt aroused when he looked into the aqua green eyes, when he saw the ivory skin. Gaara was handsome and he was his. Someone as beautiful as Gaara could not be a monster. A monster could not feel or cry like Gaara had cried for him. Iruka wanted to feel Gaara more. kissing and hugging wasn't enough now. His hands travelled down the pale body and stopped at his midsection. Gaara blushed when he felt the soft hands take a hold of his erecting. Iruka was thrilled by his lover's reaction. He stroked pale cock and began to pump up and down. The red head let out a slight moan which induce Iruka to pump faster. The older male brought his mouth down to the cock, he let his tongue slide down the length. Gaara immediately tensed up at the new sensation. He had never felt that before. Iruka was excited , he could feel himself growing harder. Iruka was now sucking on the length vigorously. With every suck he tried to pushed the cock deeper down his throat. He loved the sensation of Gaara's cock in his mouth. The chuunin didn't care if what he was doing was wrong. He couldn't think straight everything was a bliss. Gaara was moaning he was in bliss , Iruka's mouth was so hot and slippery, he wanted to cum but he fought to restrain himself from doing so. Iruka looked at his lover who's back was arching in delight. Iruka could taste pre cum, he swallowed and sucked harder on his lover's cock.

"Iruka im going to…" Gaara couldn't finish his sentence. Iruka tried to swallow all the cum but it was too much. Milky-white liquid was flowing down his mouth. Gaara wiped some cum away from his beloved's face. Iruka pushed his body on top of Gaara and kissed him. The cum was being smother in between the two faces Both male exchanged cum-filled kisses.

"you taste good Gaara" Iruka coo.

"I want taste you too." Gaara whispered and switch positions with Iruka so that he would be on top of the older male . Iruka spread his legs so that Gaara would have enough space to move. Gaara brought his mouth to Irukas throbbing erection. He was eger to prepare his Uke. He didn't want to hurt the man he loved. He took the cock in his mouth and sucked on it lightly. This wasn't the first time he gave a blowjob to Iruka but it felt so new. Gaara had his eyes closed. He wanted to concentrate on the sensation. Gaara could feel Iruka pubic hair brushing against his face with every thrust. Iruka was bushy in comparison to Gaara who's body was bare. The sensation of Iruka's pubic hair on his face was arousing, the teen's erection was throbbing, he really wanted to be inside Iruka.

Iruka was panting, his hands gripped on to the hospital sheets. His legs were over Gaara's shoulders. He wanted to squeeze them together but he didn't want to choke Gaara. He wanted Gaara inside him so badly. His hips were thrusting into Gaara mouth making the red head gag. Iruka was on his limits he was going to cum inside Gaara's mouth.

Gaara felt the bitter liquid that was being ejected from Iruka's erection into his mouth. The red head swallowed some but allowed some to slip into his left hand.

"Iruka, can i?" Gaara whispered huskily. Iruka knew exactly what he was asking and nodded approvingly. Gaara brought his cum covered hand to Iruka's entrance. He pushed his index finger into the pucker entrance , stretching the ring of muscle apart. He giggled the finger around until he felt it was okay to add another one. He moved his fingers in scissoring motions, Iruka moaned with every movement. For the first time in a long time Gaara smiled, he added the Third finger and Iruka arched his back.

"so good Gaara, move your fingers." Iruka pleaded in between pants. Gaara shoved his fingers back and forth as fast as he could. It felt to good to have his fingers inside Iruka's anus.

"Iruka, Iruka?" Gaara repeated. Iruka was tugging on Gaara's hair.

"yes Gaara, I want you badly, put it in, ohh ahh Gaara, hurry" Gaara pulled his fingers out of Iruka. His erection was already hard and leaking pre-cum. The teen held down Iruka's hips and position his erection in front of Iruka's entrance. He was so nervous he had never done this before.

"Iruka, tell me if you want me to take it out."

Iruka nodded. The young teacher had never had sex before so just like Gaara he was also nervous. Iruka could feel the head slipping in into his entrance, It hurt. Tears began to build up on the corners of his eyes. Iruka was tight, it felt so good, but he had to be careful or he might end up hurting his beloved. Gaara stopped shoving his erection when he became aware of that Iruka's pain.

"Iruka…do you want me to stop?" Gaara asked with concern in his voice.

"No, keep going!"

Gaara's erection was big. It wasn't anything like Gaara's slim pale fingers. He could feel the membrane pushing it's way into his ass, starching his walls as it venture deeper into him. It was painful but he didn't want the red head to stop. Iruka felt pure ecstasy as the membrane was slowly being pushed into him, it was so big and thick.

"aaahh ,aahh Gaara, ahhh." Iruka moaned. Gaara came to stop once his erection was fully inside. He was in pure bliss. Iruka was slippery inside maybe it was because of the cum. The walls caved into his cock making Gaara moan.

"aah Iruka, you're so tight." Gaara moaned, he wanted to move but he didn't wanted to hurt Iruka. Iruka had now gotten over the pain and was enjoy the sensation of the evading membrane in his body.

"Move gaara." Iruka demanded and Gaara began to thrust back and forth .At first he was slow but he increased his rhythm. Iruka had enter a state of euphoria it was the best feeling ever. There was only Gaara and Him. Iruka wrapped his tanned legs around the pale waist, pulling Gaara deeper into him. Gaara pound onto him as fast as he could, having his lover's legs wrapped around him only excited him and encourage him to go faster.

Iruka Grabbed Gaara by the neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled together. Gaara was running his hands through Iruka's chocolate strands.

"Iruka, I think I'm going to cuuumm!" Gaara moaned loudly. Iruka beat him to it, and came first, his cum hit Gaara's stomach and dripped down to his own. Gaara fallowed Iruka's example as he spilled his seed inside his lover. The red head collapsed on top of the older male, their bodies were sweaty, cum dripped from Iruka's butt, Gaara's limp dick was still inside him. Both males were panting heavily. Iruka chuckled when he felt Gaara's erection slip out of him.

"I love you Iruka…do you love me still? Do you regret having sex with me ?" Gaara whispered, he sounded worry his body was shaking slightly. Iruka took him in his arms. He embraced and kissed the tattoo Gaara had on his forehead.

"Gaara the only thing I regret is not doing it with you sooner, I love you Gaara"

Bronze hands brought the pale face to meet his. Love was in the air. Both males kissed each other hungrily, like if the world was about to end.

**The end**


End file.
